Crowns and Wings
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: She was a battered and bruised fae. Queen actually, he was the king of the elves. He saved her life, and she may be the one to save his.
1. Chapter 1

Singalo ran, collapsing in exhaustion, her lungs burned and knew she couldn't push herself any farther. Her sight soon faded to black.

Singalo let out an agonized scream as the orcs rained down blows. Her head hung in defeat, she was shackled to the floor her hands stretched above her.

they ripped off her flight feathers, they were bloody and mangled. Tears poured down her face.

She was going to die here. And she couldn't do a damn thing.

Singalo let out shuttered sobs.

A once brave fierce Queen Fae, was a heap of blood and tears. Singalo let the the world once again fade black.

A rather ugly orc with metal stuck in his body grabbed Singalo's face. Singalo bit her teeth together as he grabbed her jaw.

" Aye, rather ugly thing. Tie her up." He sneered to his drones.

The other uglies grabbed the chains and yanked them from the ground holding them.

Her arms were tied in front of her body legs shackled so she couldn't run. " Not so powerful now, queen." she spat in his face. The orc back handed the fae causing her cheek to crack and she

felt the bone move. Pain raced through her body.

Singalo was pulled And thrown into a dungeon cart. She crept into the corner, and lulled her head against the steel bars.

Her face had caused her eye to swell shut.

Her back ached from where the whipping took place. The dress she wore was torn ripped and covered in filth. Singalo wanted to take the cowardly way out. She wished to die.

She wanted to greet death like a long list friend.

Thranduil led his men on a orc night raid. He sat atop his elvish elk and watched as the orcs made their unsuspecting way. Raising his lip he sneered in disgust. Raising his hand his archers fired. Each arrow a dead orc. The orc party was dead.

He and his men rode down to the road valley, a prisoner cart was once pulled by an orc.

A battered and bloodied woman was in the cart. His blue eyes went wide

He called his two best to break open the car, the woman was unconscious, she was a fae. He got that from the bleeding wings on her back. Her face was swollen and bloody.

He saw on her wrist a nightingale, the symbol of faery royalty.

Thranduil lay the sleeping fae in his lap.

" Follow quickly, we hurry to Mirkwood."

He gave the elk a nudge and she began running. The fae might live.


	2. Chapter 2

Singalo woke up to a pounding in her head. She blinked rapidly to figure out were she is.

Singalo felt that she was being jostled around as of she was on horse.

Looking up she saw the rider. Thank god it wasn't an orc, it seemed to be an elf with blond hair. Due to the dark she couldn't see his features well.

" Where?" She began her voice horse and foreign sounding.

" Sleep, your wounds will be treated." He said barely looking down at her.

Singalo wanted to protest but she felt safe, and closed her eyes.

This time she woke up in a room, the morning light pierced through the open windows. She was covered in a blanket, soft pillows surrounded her. Singalo felt well rested though she could probably go to sleep for the rest of the day if allowed. Her grey eyes wandered the room.

The walls were open and a gentle a breeze flowed causing the white curtains to flitter.

Singalo saw an elf maiden hurry to her side.

Placing a cold cloth to her for head, she began speak. " You have been asleep since we got you here." Singalo interrupted her.

" Where is here?"

" The infirmary, in Mirkwood. You were whipped badly, I couldn't keep it from scarring but I patched up the open wounds."

She cringed. " My wings? Do you know if I will be able to fly?"

The elf maiden shrugged, her gold hair fell around her face. " Maybe, but it would be wise not use them for six months. Going by the way you are healing." She lowered her voice. " How long were you in the orcs clutches?"

Singalo frowned. " At least six months." Her grey eyes flicked to the ground.

" What did the do to you? I mean I saw the whip lashes-" She began quickly.

" Enough, Erane. You are dismissed." A male voice announced from the doorway.

The green eyed elf curtsied. " Yes my king." Erane left quickly.

Singalo sat clutching the blanket close to her chest. She knew she was completely nude under the covers.

" Hello. You must have been the one to save me, last night. For that I will be forever grateful." She smiled, but it soon turned to a grimace due to the pain in her face.

The king sat close to her, but not close enough to be intrusive.

" You are the lost queen of Hinlthin. Singalo daughter of Mithrindell."

Her lips twitched in some form of a smile.

" I don't know how lost I am. But you are correct, Thranduil is it?" She said her sense of humor returning.

Ghost of a smile traced his own lips. " Yes. I am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood."

Singalo nodded. " Well, as nice as this meeting was, I am famished and in need of clothing. And a bath," She announced.

Thranduil stood, " Erane will be informed. And I will inform her not to pry again,"

She frowned. " Thank you. I'm just not ready to discuss what happened." He dipped his head showing respect before leaving.

The young ellth, Erane, returned.

" Hello again my lady. I am here to help you bathe." Singalo nodded and threw her legs over the soft bed, she went to stand but her legs unused to the weight collapsed. Erane caught her before she fell.

" Thank you dear." Erane just smiled and wrapped a dressing robe around her. Special slits in the back let her wings out. Singalo mostly leaned on the elf the entire walk to the bathing room.

Singalo was covered in sheen of sweat by the time she was lowered into the bath. The water was hot and filled with rose petals.

She let out a small sigh. Her head hung back over the tub.

" Do you want me to wash you hair?" Erane asked interrupting the silence.

" Yes please." She said, Erane soon dumped water over it and began washing and brushing.

: :::::::: : ::::::::: : :::::::::: : ::::::::: / : ::::/:::

Singalo was dressed a deep green gown. Her golden wings sat folded to her back, cloth bandages covered most of them.

She was sitting in the balcony of her living quarters Thranduil let her have. She was writing a letter to her second in command, Milindor, who no doubt was running the kingdom.

The letter said she was in deed alive but she would be recovering in Mirkwood and return in six months due to the fact she couldn't fly.

Singing her name she sealed the letter, and called Erane.

" I need this to be sent to Hinlthin, to Milindor. Give this to the messenger before he leaves. Please, hurry it's very important that he receives it." Erane grinned.

" Of course my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Singalo was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned to face the noise. King Thranduil stood behind her.

" Hello Lord Thranduil. " She said, " What is it that you needed?"

A twitch of his lips that was close to a smile was her response.

" You are need of an escort to dinner, and Erane is no where to be found."

Singalo smirked. " And why not another? Why you Thranduil?"

The ghost of a smile widened. " I personally feel responsible. I brought you here, and I wish to know my guest. Lady Singalo, that is why."

She shrugged. " Seems to be a good enough answer as any. Though I hate to admit it, my state is not the best I will probably be leaning on you the entire time." She said she linked her arm through his as he helped her stand.

" I do not mind."

Singalo didn't say anything, but just walked alongside Thranduil, her arm still interlaced with his.

" Tell me about your self Lady Singalo." He began, looking forward.

" What would you like to know?"

" It doesn't matter,"

Singalo thought for a moment. " Well, as you know I am queen of Hinlthin. Only child, My father was killed in combat will I was young. I fought alongside him most of my life, then the throne was handed to my mother who eventually passed it to me. My mother lives in Rivendell, since she is an elf. I am half, fae and elf. Um, I was to be married but I came to realise me betrothed was a snake, I got rid of him. Awful thing, he threatened my best friends life you know. I am rambling, so Thranduil what about you?"

She asked him as they rounded a corner.

"I have a son named Legolas, who you will be meeting at dinner. He is my only living family. His mother died a long time ago, but it is still painful." Thranduil paused and she took notice of the pained look in his eyes.

" Thranduil you don't have to speak of it if it is to painful, I understand." She said quickly.

"I feel as if I can tell you this Singalo, I feel that I need to. Why I am not yet sure."

" Any way, she was not my one like many believe. I loved her with all my heart, but the emotions were not returned. Her death hollowed me completely. Legolas kept me sane for the most part. I don't know what I would do without him."

Singalo let her grey eyes study his face. " Why are you telling me this?"

" There is a light inside you that i can trust. You just seem like someone I could spill my heart out to and not use it against me."

Singalo smiled. " I could never be that cruel. Thank you for telling me this. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't going to eat me. Or vocabulary limited to 'eat' ' beat' and 'attack' "

Thranduil let out a small laugh. " We are here, and it is no problem."

Singalo next to Thranduil at the end of the table. Food was already waiting for them.

Singalo began to eat, the food was wonderful. Well anything was better than half cooked, soggy bread and stale water. But it was truly delicious.

She looked up to see a dear friend of hers talking to an elf.

Her face lit up.

She stood, once the elf left she walked to her friend.

" Elrond, my it's been ages. " She said from behind him.

He turned sharply. " Singalo? Is it really you?" He asked a smile on his face.

" Of course it's me, who else?" She joked before giving him a hug. A few tears leaked from her eyes.

She pulled back. Elrond looked at her with kind eyes. " Why the tears, my light?" He asked wiping a spear few away.

" I had thought I never would see you again many times." She admitted looking at the ground.

" You are safe now, " He said with a small smile. " I watched over Hinlthin for you,"

Singalo looked up. " How is my city fairing? "

" Well, Milindor is doing a splendid job given the circumstances."

She nodded.

" Thank you, it was wonderful to see you again my friend. I must go now but, I hope to see you before you leave for Rivendell."

" As you, Singalo."

Singalo returned to her seat by Thranduil.

" I take it you know Lord Elrond?"

" Yes, friends from childhood. Like the big brother I never had."


	4. Chapter 4

Singalo was helped undress and get ready for the next morning when a knock was heard on her door. Erane opened the door, it was the town messenger.

" From the ruler of Milindor to lady Singalo."

It was a letter with a red wax stamp.

Singalo sat at her vanity and opened the letter.

Singalo,

I am relieved to hear of your safe arrival, for I had feared the worst.

I am currently running the kingdom, I don't know how you did it, I believe I'm going to lose my mind. The children wish you safety in Mirkwood, take care.

\- Hinlthin

She smiled fondly at the letter.

Singalo folded the letter carefully and placed it in a drawer. She stood, and spoke. " Erane, you've been kind, take the day off. Go see your children." Singalo reached around her neck and pulled off her necklace. A small white stone was on the end of the silver chain.

She picked up Erane's hand and placed the necklace inside.

" Take it."

" But my lady, if Thranduil knew I left he could have my job." She said her eyes wide.

" I will take care of him. You go home dear child." Singalo placed a hand on the younger woman's arm.

Erane nodded and gave a slight bow before hesitating at the door.

" Will you be alright? You still are week from the... torture. I would hate myself if something happened."

" I'm fine, I am stronger today. Thank you Erane, now go home. That's an order. "

Erane waved before she left. Singalo sighed and sat down, her back burned, her legs were on fire from standing, but she would not tell that to Erane, the woman needed a break.

She got back up deciding the only way to make herself stronger was to get used to walking again.

She placed the pouch of money in her trouser pocket. Singalo thought she would head down to the market again. She walked down the seemingly endless halls.

She leaned against the wall to catch her breath, this was ridiculous. She was the best warrior in Milindor, what the hell happened?

A voice came from behind her.

" Are you alright miss?" It was a woman. Singalo nodded even though her leg was cramping and back was burning.

" I should be fine, but can you tell me where I could get something for pain?" She told the red head guard. Singalo went to take a step but her knees buckled.

" This is rather embarrassing." She admitted as the red head supported her. The red head shook her head. " there is no shame in needing help my lady. "

Singalo grimaced as she put weight on her one leg.

" Where is your chamber maid?"

" I told her to go home for the day." She said placing a hand on the wall. She saw her vision go slightly hazy, she heard the woman's voice call out for help. The last thing she remembers is how hard the marble is.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil heard Taruiel yell for help. He was wandering the halls and once he heard it, he began to run towards her voice.

She held someone in her lap.

Thranduil felt his heart sink, and a lump formed in his throat. It was the Fae, Singalo.

" How did this happen?" He said managing to keep his voice from wavering.

" She was leaning against a wall, I asked if she was alright, she said but she needed something for pain. She took another step and her eyes closed. "

Thranduil nodded, he scoped up the woman from Taruiel, careful of her wings, and hurried down the halls.

A bruise was already forming on her pale forehead, he took notice of how dark the circles under her eyes were, and how colorless her lips were. He had a feeling she had been in a great deal of pain for a while.

Her breath was raspy, each one seemed to rattle her entire body.

He noticed how her dark hair didn't shine as it normally did.

Singalo's eyes began to try and flick open and she groaned in pain.

" Calm, your almost there." He murmured quickening his pace.

She seemed to sink in his arms again.

Singalo didn't know what was going on outside around her. She knew she was pressed tight against someone's warm body, she could her noises but couldn't focus on what they were, she stirred. She noticed how heavy her eyes were, and how horribly her body ached.

She heard a soothing murmur, and let the unconsciousness envelope her in the darkness.

Thranduil rushed into the infirmary, he called out for his healers. They came rushing to his aid, gasps of shock rang out when they saw who the woman in his arms.

He laid her on a sterile white cot as the healers went to work. He was pushed back as the worked on Singalo, his blue eyes frantically searched over the hovering healers to see if she was still breathing.

He couldn't place why he felt so much concern for the woman, he barely knew her.

Thranduil knew he would suffer from great grief if she died.

All he could do was pray she could be alright again.


	6. Chapter 6

Singalo's eyes slowly began to open.

Once they were in the infirmary she groaned. Not again.

She was soon aware of the person holding on tight to her hand.

Thranduil was hunched over in the chair beside her bed, his hand tightly intertwined with hers.

" Thranduil, wake up. Thranduil." His blue eyes opened quickly.

A look of relief crossed his features.

" You're awake."

Singalo nodded.

" Yeah. What happened?"

He straightened his posture. " Taruiel said you were having pains in your back, you lost your balance and fell."

Singalo started to remember now. " Oh,"

" How long were you hurting?"

" A while... I didn't want to worry anyone."

Thranduil frowned.

" We have the healers for a reason, it's not a bother. If you are in pain, let your chamber maid know. Alright?"

" Alright."

A small smile crept on his lips.

Singalo was trying to get out of bed, when a group of healers told her to stay put.

" But-"

" No buts. You are to stay and rest. Lord Thranduil's orders."

The fae frowned. The hell to staying put.

She crossed her arms and laid back down.

She was woken up that evening for her meal and medicine.

She took the cup of bitter tea, downing it quickly to avoid the disgusting taste.

She ate her food quickly.

She was positively bored out of her skull. She again tried to get out of bed. Insisting that she was fine, the healers made her stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Singalo stood up, she was allowed to get out of bed. It was several days past the incident. Erane would not stop fussing, she said it was all her fault and how she should never left.

Singalo would reply with an eye roll and wave her off.

Thranduil managed to squeeze in short visits every day, even if all he would do would be to say hello and ask her how she was fairing.

She loved the little visits.

Why? She didn't know. They just made her happy.

She was currently removing the bandages from her wings. It felt amazing once she could stretch them.

Their gold feathers were returning, she touched them gently.

A knock sounded in the hospital door.

She pulled it open.

" Lord Thranduil, a pleasant surprise."

He tipped his head, and smiled.

" I see you are walking around."

She tucked a dark red lock from her face.

" I am indeed." Her wings shuffled behind her as she held them open.

" Your wings, they are beautiful."

A tinge of pink crossed her cheeks.

"Thank you. I happen to think so as well,"

His blue eyes studied the golden feathers.

" They are healing nicely."

She nodded.

" They are. I am surprised. Elvish medicine is remarkable."

" Its what we are known for."

She sat down on the edge of her bed.

" Was there a reason for your visit? Or was just to see me again?" She teased lightly.

He let a grin upturn his lips as he straightened his long robes.

" There was. You have a visitor. Three actually."

She arched a dark eyebrow.

" Really?"

He nodded and walked out side of her room for a moment.

Hinlthin walked into the room. His two children in tow.

Singalo gasped and embraced the male fae in a hug. She couldn't help the tears that fell.

She pulled away and smiled.

He nodded, they needed no words in that moment.

She knelt to the little children's level.

They both engulfed her in a hug. Their arms wrapped around her tightly.

She stroked their long brown hair.

She pulled back. Mirian the little girl and Helopher the young boy were crying as well.

Singalo wiped their tears away with her thumb.

" Don't cry little ones, this is a happy reunion."

Mirian looked up with big green eyes.

" But you are crying."

" I can cry if I want to." She laughed and placed a kiss on the little girl's head.

She hugged Helopher tight again.

" My, you are going to be as tall as your father. Grand wings too." Helopher smiled at her and stared at his black and white wings.

He looked up at his father. " Am I really going to be as tall as you Da?"

Hinlthin put his hand on his shoulder.

" Larger perhaps."

He giggled.

She placed to giant kisses on their cheeks.

Which she saw them secretly try to rub away.

" I have missed you all so much,"


End file.
